


Maybe sleep isn't what he needed embracing him. (DISCONTINUED FOR NOW)

by angelzmime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Childhood Memories, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insomnia, Literal Sleeping Together, Memories, Mentioned Dayka (Voltron), Mentioned Haggar (Voltron), Other, Past Child Abuse, Repressed Memories, Sad Lotor (Voltron), Sad with a Happy Ending, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelzmime/pseuds/angelzmime
Summary: He doesn't even know why he's trying to act like changing positions would ever help him get to sleepNo of course not, his head is full of thoughts he can't quiet and memories he would rather forgetNo movement or shifting of his covers would get sleep to stop eluding him and let him slip softly into its embrace.
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Maybe sleep isn't what he needed embracing him. (DISCONTINUED FOR NOW)

**Author's Note:**

> Lotor can't sleep because his brain won't stop dredging up old memories and thoughts he wishes he would not have
> 
> Largely inspired by the fact that I can't get to sleep because of something that happened with my mother ( you can guess by the contents of the fic oops) even though it is currently 1:34 am ckdkdkdkskw 
> 
> I will be adding a second chapter with Allura comforting him do not worry!

Lotor tosses and turns in bed the covers tangling around his legs until he stops exactly where he started, looking up at the ceiling, he doesn't even know why he's trying to act like changing positions would ever help him get to sleep, no of course not, his head is full of thoughts he can't quiet and memories he would rather forget, no movement or shifting of his covers would get sleep to stop eluding him and let him slip softly into its embrace, he sighs, he wishes he could slip into anyone's embrace, Princess Allura's perhaps? 

Lotor shakes the thought away immediately, he can't and she wouldn't even consider the thought. He sighs again and turns over to his right and tries in vain to get to sleep; instead of sleep greeting him however he was greeted by one of the many memories that his brain decided to dredge up tonight, the last time he was ever in the library of the ship, he remembers vividly, despite him wishing he didn't, him walking into the library at the wrong time when the Witch was inside of it, reading he recalls, though he does not know of which book she was reading from, that detail hadn't been very important at the time because as soon as he stepped in one of the Witch's retched henchmen had forcefully grabbed him and threw him out of the library and onto the cold hard floor, of the ship in his vain attempt to grab onto something anything he hurt his wrist in the process, he remembers Dayka putting an ice pack on it and telling him to not go into the library again. 

Lotor opens his eyes and finds he had been absent-mindedly rubbing at his wrist as if that would soothe the pain that was far in the past, and far less worse than anything he had and has had to deal with since then. He sighs again and, wow he sure has been doing a lot of that hasn't he, this time turns toward his left and closes his eyes once more, hoping, begging, pleading that sleep will finally take him into its warm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> If theirs any mistakes I greatly apologize I cranked this out in a fit of sadness and needed to vent my problems onto a character, for the reasons I said in my beginning notes.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading this! 💞
> 
> xoxo, cat


End file.
